Dragon Priestess
by PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle
Summary: This is kinda like the manga with Kagome being a hanyou and I don't think I'll have Naraku in this. I hope you read this despite the bad summary. It'll be good! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Priestess

Hi! I'm doing another Inuyasha fic. I haven't done one for a long time. This is about Kagome being a hanyou and stuff. Oh, and Naraku isn't in this. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Kikyo limped toward the village after she had sealed Inuyasha. He had truly betrayed her and had tried to take the Shikon Jewel from her. Thankfully, he hadn't known about her deception; if he had, he probably would have actually killed her. Still, she was mortally wounded and couldn't hold onto life much longer. She probably would have just let herself die by now if she didn't have something important to live for. She put her hand to her stomach and felt a kick. She smiled, feeling happy that even though she was about to die, her baby was still with her, and would be until the end. Although, it was a sad thought that she would be dying, because her child would be dying too.

Kikyo arrived at the village where she collapsed in exhaustion. Kaede, her sister, came running up to her with the villagers just behind her.

"Sister!" Kaede cried. Kikyo wasted no time.

"Kaede, you must burn me with the Shikon Jewel. Please, I don't have much time." Kikyo said. In an undertone just loud enough for Kaede to hear, she said, "My child will die if you don't hurry. She must burn with me while she is alive so that she will have a chance to be born again. I love her, sister, and want her to live. Don't tell any of the villagers about this. They will kill her and hate her when she comes back here, as I know she will. Now hurry!"

With that, Kaede went to fetch oil for the fire that was to burn her sister. She was crying so hard, that she could hardly see where she was going. Some of the women from the village came with her and brought her the oil, while the men ran to get wood. When the wooden altar was built, and Kikyo had been placed upon it, Kaede poured the oil onto her sister, and one of the village men set fire to the wood. Kaede cried as she watched her sister's funeral pyre burn, while the villagers left her alone to mourn the priestess in their own homes.

Kaede never told the other villagers that her sister had had a child within her. After all, who would have ever thought that their beloved priestess would have fallen in love with Seiryu*?

* * *

Alrighty, there's the prologue!

***Seiryū** (青竜, literally translated as _Blue/Green Dragon_ or _Holy Dragon_) - Seiryū is the God of the East, presiding over the spring season, thought to be the incarnation of Water. It is usually potrayed as a fearsome and powerful Dragon but also considered just and benevolent; the embodiment of the concept of Yang.

-**(quoted from .com (/) wiki (/) yokai)**

Please review! The button is right below!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Priestess: chapter 2

Yay, I got reviews! I'm so happy! I also got a favorite! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Kagome woke up in the morning feeling like something was going to change in her life. That would suck. She had had enough changes in her life to last a lifetime (haha a pun). She got up from bed, hoping that her mom would have a big breakfast for her, and that her grandpa would actually have a good gift, since it was her 15th birthday today. She got dressed in her school uniform, wondering if maybe she should just skip school. It was the full moon today... Maybe that's why she was feeling so weird. She shrugged, deciding she was just being paranoid. She finished getting ready, and went down the stairs where she could smell waffles and strawberries and whipped cream.

"Good morning mama. The food smells delicious." She said as her mom put a big plate of waffles on the table. The waffles were topped with strawberries and whipped cream, just like Kagome had smelled. Her mother smiled at her as Kagome sat at the table and ate.

"I'm glad you like it. I made is special for your birthday. I have a gift for you." Her mother pulled out a small box from the pocket of the apron she was wearing. She handed it to Kagome. "I hope you like it."

Kagome stopped eating and opened the box up. Inside was a plain silver chain. It was beautiful. "Mama, put it on me. I love it." Kagome's mother took the chain from her and put it around her neck, clasping the two ends together. The necklace fell to where her cleavage would be if she had on a different shirt. The thin chain was plain, but it was stunning in its simplicity. Kagome looked at herself in a hand held mirror her mother was holding for her. She absolutely loved it. She stopped looking at the necklace so she could finish eating. Her grandpa walked into the room with a large box in his hands. He held it out to Kagome, and she opened it to find a bow with a quiver of arrows. She looked at it with annoyance and sighed.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I guess I can't feed this to the cat." Her grandpa looked offended.

"This bow is full of history. It was given to me the day that you were born. The person said that you would need it on your 15th birthday." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And just how does that make this bow 'full of history'?" Then she looked at the bow more closely. "Who is Kikyo?" She asked. Her grandfather looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kagome pointed to the side of the bow.

"It says 'Kikyo' on here." Before her grandpa could say anything, her mother spoke.

"Kikyo was a priestess long ago who was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. She died after having been attacked by a demon who wanted the Jewel to gain power. She was cremated while holding the Jewel so that it would be taken with her into the next life. She was said to have known the Holy Dragon, whose name was Seiryu. Supposedly he was the one who gave her this bow and these arrows, and that he imbued them with his power. She was said to have sealed the demon that killed her with one of these arrows. If she had lived, she would have given this bow and these arrows to her successor, who would probably have been her child."

Kagome was silent. Her mother had given her a big hint. Now she knew where she had come from, or rather, **who** she had come from. Kagome knew that she was different from her family. She had a huge secret that only her family knew. She knew that her mom was not her real mom because her mom was a regular person.

As Kagome sat at the table thinking, her brother, Souta, came in. "Nee-chan, Buyo is missing."

Kagome was got up from her chair. Buyo was her friend on every night of the full moon. He was the only one who would stay with her. She hurried and got her backpack while looking at the time. "I have enough time to find Buyo before I have to go to school. Where did you last see him, Souta?" She asked while walking out the door, waving goodbye to her family over her shoulder. She was still holding the bow and quiver of arrows.

"I saw him at the well. I didn't want to go in because it's scary." Souta said with a shiver.

Kagome looked at him with slight disbelief. "How can you call yourself a man if you're too scared to go looking for a cat?" Souta shook his head.

"You don't get it. There were these noises coming from the well, even though it's sealed up." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's probably the cat." She said while walking through a door into the room where the well was.

Kagome walked up to the well, suddenly feeling apprehensive. She could hear sounds coming from the well, like something was scratching the board that sealed it up. She jumped when she heard a mew. She looked to her right and saw Buyo. She sighed with relief, and then jumped with surprise as there was another scratching sound heard from the well. She turned to the door where her brother was waiting up the stairs. She was about to say something when Souta shouted.

"Look out!" She turned around and saw a light come from the well. Suddenly, the wood covering the well broke and a giant bug woman burst forth and grabbed her.

"Give it to me! Give it to me!" The woman yelled at Kagome as she grabbed the girl and took her with her into the well.

Kagome struggled to get free. "Leave me alone!" She shouted, and shoved the centipede woman away from her. A light erupted from her hands; the bug woman cried out and let go of her, losing a few arms in the process.

Kagome was stunned. "Wh-What? What was that?" The demon disappeared as Kagome fell through the unnatural darkness and dropped suddenly onto the bottom of the well. "Well, I guess I might as well get out of here. Sota! Sota! Help me out of this! Souta!" Kagome yelled out. Then she sighed. "He probably ran off, the little chicken!" She climbed up the wall of the well. When she reached the top, she pulled herself over the edge and then sat down on it in amazement.

"Where am I?"

* * *

AAAANNND CUT! I'll write more soon. Right now I'm working on a lot of stories, so I'll update slowly, but I'll try to update quickly. Anyway, write a review! It's right below this note!


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Priestess chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Sorry for taking so long! I lost my muse for a little bit, plus I didn't have my meds that helped me focus. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of the well looking at all of the trees. "Toto, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore..." she said to herself for fun. Then she sighed and got up. "Might as well look around, I guess."

She walked around the woods for a while until she came up to something interesting. A young man with white hair wearing a red kimono-thing was pinned to a tree that looked exactly like the Goshinboku at her home. Also, the man had white dog ears. Kagome, being so fixated on those ears, ran up to him and rubbed those fuzzy appendages, just to see if they were real. They were. As she was doing this, a group of people came up holding bows and arrows and swords and pointed them at her.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" one of the men shouted. Kagome just turned to them and sighed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm rubbing this boy's ears." The men were astonished at this, and then came at her with ropes. Tying her up was easy enough, since she didn't struggle. They rushed her to the village, and a woman met them and talked to them. After a bit, she turned to Kagome.

"What have we here? A girl in strange clothes who was in Inuyasha's Forest, eh? Rubbing his ears, too, right? Do you not know who he is, child?" The woman asked Kagome. Then she looked at Kagome closer. Without looking away from Kagome, she called to the villagers. "Leave us. I'm taking her to my home. Don't bother us." To Kagome she said, "Come with me." Turning away from her, the old woman lead Kagome to a hut and the two of them walked inside.

The old woman went to a pot in the middle of the room and said to Kagome, "Would you like some food?" Kagome sighed for the third time since coming to this strange world.

"Can you untie me first?" she asked. The old woman looked a little embarrassed.

"Of course I can. I'm sorry I didn't think of that." Kagome smiled.

"It's okay. I guess this isn't Tokyo, is it?" The old woman looked intrigued.

"Is that your province?" Kagome laughed a little.

"I guess you could call it that. Um, what's your name?" The old woman looked embarrassed again.

"Kaede is my name, child. Kaede. I was sister to the village priestess and when she died I took over her position." Kaede looked at Kagome cautiously before going on. "My sister's name was Kikyo." When she saw Kagome jump a little, Kaede stopped what she had been saying and asked, "Do you recognize Kikyo's name, child?"

Kagome nodded, and then spoke. "I received a gift of a bow and a quiver of arrows on my birthday, which is today. On the bow, it had the name 'Kikyo' carved into it. My grandpa said he had been given it when I was born. My mother told me the story of Kikyo; how she was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, how she died after sealing a demon who had wanted the jewel for power, and how she was cremated holding the Jewel so that it would be taken with her into the next life. My mother also told me that Kikyo had known the Holy Dragon Seiryu, that she had been given the bow and arrows from him, and that the bow and arrows are imbued with his power. Also..." Kagome paused, reluctant to finish.

"What, child? What else did your mother say?" Kaede asked, eager to hear everything.

Kagome sighed (fourth time!). "Also...that the bow and arrows would have been given to her successor, who would probably have been her child."

Kaede sighed also (she caught the sighing bug). "That is true. All of what you say is true, except for one thing. My sister didn't seal a yokai. She sealed a hanyou, a half demon. He is the one you were playing with. His name is Inuyasha. We call the forest where you came from 'Inuyasha's Forest', because Inuyasha is sealed there. He is sealed in the-"

"Goshinboku." Kagome interrupted. Seeing Kaede's astonished expression, she explained. "I live in a shrine, and we have a tree called the 'Goshinboku'. It has a scar on it, which I guess is where Inuyasha was sealed." Kagome then bit her lip. "Did Kikyo have a child with Seiryu?" she asked, feeling slightly silly.

Kaede looked sad. "Yes and no. She had a child inside of her, but she died before it was born. Seiryu was the father. Kikyo was an exceptional priestess, and he liked her, liked her enough to come to her and impregnate her. She burned alive, with the baby inside her also alive, so that they could both be reincarnated. I never told the villagers about Kikyo's condition. She told me not to, because the villagers would hate the child when it came back, as she knew it would." Kaede looked at Kagome closely, before deciding something. "I think you are the reincarnation of my sister's child. I think my sister was the one who gave your grandfather her bow and arrows, because she knew you were her child. But child, how did you know that Seiryu was the father?"

Kagome looked nervous. "Well, I turn into a dragon hanyou on the...night...of the...full...moon..." Kagome realized as she talked that: "It's the night of the full moon!" She started panicking. "I can't let anybody see me! What am I going to do?!"

Kaede moved to the frantic girl and put her hands on her shoulders. "It will be alright. Just stay in this hut and no one will see you." she said in a soothing voice.

Kagome calmed down and, as the day turned to night, turned into a half-dragon. Kaede gasped at the beautiful sight. Kagome had longer hair that had a tint of blue, a blue scale in the middle of her forehead, claws, rainwater-blue dragon eyes, longer eyelashes, and was two inches talles. (A/N: I may add more details later on, right now I can't think of anything more to say about her appearance.)

After all this was done, the screams started.

* * *

There will soon be more! I swear!

Kagome: I don't know if you can keep that promise...

Me: I will. I swear. *fruit being thrown at author* I promise!

Kagome: You better.

Me: Why, do you want to see Inuyasha~?

Kagome: *blush* No! Of course not!

Me: I'll let that be alone for now. See you next chapter!


End file.
